Talk:Old Port
Portul Vechi in the Historical Centre of Christianenburg, would like to colaborate. Alexandru 16:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I think that can't be a problem Maybe ask the mayor in person. 16:46, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: . It would be nice. It's funny too, that Portul Vechi has the same meaning as Old Port. Alexandru 16:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::: We also have the Old Harbor, that might interest you too. 16:49, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow. Would it be a co-accidence? Alexandru 17:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Do you mean "coincidence"? 17:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, first we had the Old Harbor, although the Old Port in Adlibita (probably) already existed. It's not named after it. And now, Yuri, created the Old Port and the confusion is complete 18:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Coincidence then :P. Alexandru 19:39, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yep. 19:50, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Learned another word Alexandru 20:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Old Port I think it's great there already is a 4th neighborhood. The Old Port will be mainly industrial. Should I forsee in a map or will somebody else give it a try? 11:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I suggest you make one yourself. You're good in it and it's your town at last. 11:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::You're right :-) 11:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sure I am :) 11:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) House numbering Could you make sure the house numbers are put in front of the street names when editing? I'd like to make it uniform once, and this is a great start. 14:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll make sure to do so 14:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Great. I'll be away for (i don't know how long), but I have a task for English about the Russian Revolution, and it sucks... 14:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::I hope you mean "asaignments English suck" instead of "the Russian Revolt sucks" 14:19, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, both... That Revolution might have been about the Great Lenin, but that stupid Stalin was involved as well and the whole Revolution is quite messy... I prefer American :) 14:41, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Who doesn't ? Lars 14:42, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Most of us, I guess :) 14:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Les absents ont toujours tort ! Lars 14:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The Russian Revolution is quite interresting if you combine it with the degeneration of the Soviet Republic. 14:57, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::History is and has always been interesting and fascinating to me, but the result, being the present turning into history in this very moment (!!!) is not always what we would want it to be, isn't it ? Lars 15:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::True. But, I think this day is a good one for history: Yuri as PM and I hope to give both Yuri and Lars (yes, yes, I have a surprise) more good news today. 15:10, 27 January 2008 (UTC) What is the use of living, if it be not to strive for noble causes and to make this muddled world a better place for those who will live in it after we are gone? How else can we put ourselves in harmonious relation with the great verities and consolations of the infinite and the eternal? And I avow my faith that we are marching towards better days. Humanity will not be cast down. We are going on swinging bravely forward along the grand high road and already behind the distant mountains is the promise of the sun. (Sir Winston Churchill-Dundee - 1908-10-10) http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Winston_Churchill